happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smith
Smith is a fan character. Character Bio Smith is a thin bald eagle with two stray hairs on top of his head. He shares the same body shape as Lumpy's, but instead of having hands, he has wings. He is a literally stiff character that is always shown standing on one place, rarely moving to a different spot. Even a single touch can make him topple down. In few occasions, like when he's flying, he keeps bumping through trees or various other objects. Even though he seems to be ignorant because of his behavior, things will turn nasty once he gets hungry. At this state, his personality drastically changes. He also becomes more mobile and swifter. Not only that, he becomes very fierce and will eat anyone around him until he gets full. If there's no one around him, he'll fly away from his place to search his meal on his own. In such condition, he usually ends up flying near water areas and eating some fish. But, if there's literally no food (as in flesh, meat, or the like) at all, he has no choice but to eat his limbs, or sometimes his organs. Smith's only known job is as a shopkeeper. He works at a small market or, sometimes, a convenience store. Smith's Episodes Starring Roles #Innocent Bystander #Stare Case #Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya #Kill in the Blank #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2) #Pitchin' Impossible (Lumpy Version) #A Bear in the Hole #American Bear Featuring Roles #What the Puck? #Mask Hysteria #Teal of the Meal #Stand Up, Die Up #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version) #Wheelin' and Dealin' (Pop and Cub Version) Appearances #Crow Marmot #Carry On, Carrion #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version) #The Ginger-dread Man #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version) #Platypus Speeds Deaths #Crow Marmot - Falls and Splatters. #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version) - Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version) - Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible (Lumpy Version) - Gets ran over vertically by the Ferris Wheel. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Smith Save - Sliced by a saw. Injuries #What the Puck? - His hand is hacked off. #Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version) - Injured in some way because he is in a gurney. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version) - Gets injured due to his car's explosion. #Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version) - Injured in some way because he is in a gurney. #Wheelin' and Dealin' (Pop and Cub Version) - Gets injured due to his car's explosion. Kill Count *Lifty - 2 ("Innocent Bystander", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)") *Shifty - 1 ("Innocent Bystander") *Hippy - 1 ("Innocent Bystander") *Pucky - 1 ("What the Puck?") *Superspeed - 1 ("What the Puck?" along with Pucky) *Flippy - 1 ("Teal of the Meal") *Otus - 1 ("Teal of the Meal") *Sunflower - 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Mouse Ka-Boom - 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Burr - 1 ("Spin Fun Not Knowin' Ya") *Annoying Orange - 1 ("Stand Up, Die Up") *Snappy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Foxy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Pudgy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version)") *Wiggles - 1 ("Havin' A Ball (Freaky and Wiggles Version)") *Nippy - 1 ("The Ginger-dread Man") *Hansel - 1 ("The Ginger-dread Man") *Scratchy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)") *Chroma - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2)") *Toothy - 1 ("Havin' A Ball (Cuddles Version)") *Squabbles - 1 ("Smith Save") Trivia *He was originally going to be named John. *The name Smith is commonly used as a surname. **Also, the name ideas for Smith is a reference to the pseudonym/placeholder name called "John Smith". The naming is intended to give a more "generic" feel to Smith due to his stiff behavior (when not hungry). *He usually stands silently during death. Gallery Staring contest.png|Smith vs. Cro-Marmot. Bystander.png|Just Smith doing his job... Birds.png Smith Trading Card.png|Smith's trading card. HNI 0044 JPG.JPG Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show